Eric and David Kills Splash and Bubbles and gets ungrounded
Eric and David Kills Splash and Bubbies and gets ungrounded is a ungrounded video by Alex Kimble, published on January 9th 2017 Cast Eric-Himself David-Himself/Evil Genius/Zack Splash-Steven Bubbles-Kayla Dunk-Paul Ripple-Ivy Announcer-Professor Ivy-Herself E/D's Dad-Diesel E/D's Mom-Kate Alex Kimble-Young Guy, Kidaro Transcript Eric: Let's see what's on TV today. Announcer: And Now, it's time for Splash and Bubbles. David: Not that show, Splash & Bubbles are for babies! We was expecting Steven Universe but this had to appear! Eric: Let's kill them all. David: Good Idea. (On TV) Eric: Stand back, we will kill you all one by one. Splash: No (x15)! Bubbles: No (x15)! Dunk: No (x15)! Ripple: No (x15). Please don't kill us. David: Too bad. Now wave goodbye. (Censored) Eric: Now the Splash and Bubbles are dead. David: Let's go home. (At home) Ivy: I wonder if Splash and Bubbles is on. Announcer: We interrupt your program that Splash and Bubbles has been killed, so Splash by Bubbles isn't coming up on on PBS Kids. Let's skip to The Electric Company. (Sad music plays) Ivy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! No no no no no no no! Splash and Bubbles, Wa wa waaaaaaaaaaaa! E/D's dad: What's the matter Ivy? Why are you crying? Ivy: Splash and Bubbles is dead. E/D's dad: And you deserve it, we hate that show? Ivy: Wait, what? E/D's Mom: Ivy, how dare you about to watch Splash and Bubbles while grounded. Ivy: Mommy, Daddy, why are you disrespecting my sadness. E/D's Dad: Because is very stupid, and you are grounded grounded grounded grounded for being a Splash and Bubbles fan. Ivy: No (x6)! Please don't respect my sadness, i'm sorry. Ivy's Mom: Your apology won't work. Go to your room now. Ivy's Dad: And stop crying like a baby, it's your own fault. Ivy (running upstairs): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. (Later when Eric and David got home) E/D's Dad: Eric and David I just want it to asked, thank you for killing Splash and Bubbles by pulling the drain, you two are now ungrounded. E/D's Mom: You can do whatever you want to do. Eric: Thanks Mom. David: Thanks Dad. E/D's Dad: We will goto Alex Kimble's house later on. (Later that night) Ivy: Just great, I got grounded for being a Splash and Bubbles fan, can my life will be worst. Alex Kimble: Ivy, shut the fuck up and go to bed now. Ivy: Wait, your not Douglas McNoggin. Alex Kimble: He is busy with his friends, so I'm in charge. Now go to bed. Ivy: No. Alex Kimble (Kidaroo's voice): GO TO BED NOW. Ivy: OK OK, Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Alex Kimble: Shut up Ivy, or else! Ivy: Just great, I got grounded for being a Splash and Bubbles fan, can my life will be worst. Alex Kimble: I saw that, that's it, i'm counting to three! 1, 2... (Ivy is now a sleep) Alex Kimble: Good, she's is sleep! (The End) Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:Ungrounded/Grounded Stuff Category:Ungrounded Videos by Alex Kimble Category:Ivy Gets Grounded Category:All Ivy Smith Deserves Category:Ivy Smith's Grounded Adventures Category:Ivy Smith's Double Trouble Grounded Videos Category:Eric Smith's Ungrounded Adventures Category:Eric Gets Ungrounded Category:David Gets Ungrounded Category:David Smith's Ungrounded Adventures Category:Special Guests